The White Beast
by Soul Eater Kishin
Summary: Maka is new to the area and soon strange things begin happening. A man who can seamlessly change into animals and a dark forest looming over her property.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little idea had not sure how it will go yet, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

* * *

Maka Pov

* * *

I hummed quietly as I worked in my garden the sun beamed down on me and I whipped the sweat off my brow. The forest loomed just to the south of my lawn and did nothing to block the sun in the north. Which is great for my plants and terrible me. Especially considering my pale skin, after a days work, I turn the color of a fresh ripe tomato. Like this one. I plucked a good looking tomato from the vine and smiled. My first successful plant without outside help.

This should be rewarded with a garden fresh sandwich. I gently put the tomato in the pouch of my apron. I then quickly picked up my tools and stuffed them in my small shed beside my backdoor. Eager for the slow reward of growing my own food. I put the large fruit on the counter and took off my apron draping it over a kitchen chair. I was about to rinse the tomato when suddenly I heard a crash from outside. I sighed and put back down the tomato before walking outside and as expected it was a large raccoon. Although two things where surprising. Firstly it was trying to get into my shed aggressively instead of going for my plants or trash and secondly, it is an albino.

Slowly I reached into my pocket pulling out my phone and opening the camera. I snapped a photo regretting that I forgot to turn off the flash as the raccoon quickly turned their head to me. Snarling. I slowly backed away towards my door. Not wanting to set the creature off, after all, there is no way to know if it's carrying any disease. The large raccoon jumped off from where it had climbed on the shed landing on all fours.

The creature's fur poofed up angrily before its body began to change into that of a wolf. It's jaw and teeth grew, Its tail turned white and the creature grew in size as large claws began to form. I covered my mouth in surprise. "What are you?" I said to myself. The beast ran forward and I quickly ran to the door. As I ran inside it viciously grabbed my leg biting down hard. I let out a scream as I tried to kick the monster off, but this only made it bite harder. I grabbed the sliding door ramming it into the wolves head until it released my bloody leg.

I quickly moved my leg inside and locked the sliding door. As blood oozed from my leg. The wolf stared at me through the door and as adrenaline slowly left my system I began to truly feel my leg. "Aagghh." I whimpered limping to the bathroom leaving a trail of blood behind. Once I was in I put my leg in the tub balancing on just the one. I opened the cabinet beside the tub and grabbed the first aid kit. I then turned on the cool water to clean out my wound. The water stung on my leg. After washing it off to the best of my ability I gently tap dried it with a towel careful not to tear at the flesh anymore. I opened the first aid kit going through the box before finding a large roll of bandages and began wrapping my leg tightly to stop the bleeding.

I let out a sigh thankful for the first aid classes I had taken when I moved into town. I reached to grab my phone, I need to call someone about- whatever that thing is. What do I even say? Only to find my pocket empty. Did I drop it? I limped to the kitchen again to see the creature now back in the form of a raccoon holding my phone. It almost seemed to be smirking as it pressed it against the glass. I grabbed my home phone and the creatures smirk turned into a sharp-toothed frown as I started dialing.

It banged on the glass with heavier first then a raccoon should have. I was about to finish dialing when it began changing form again. This time it stood tall as it body shifted into the form of a human man. I stopped starting at the nude figure as he grabbed ahold of the door handle and began trying to yank it open. What would I even tell animal control? A shapeshifting creature attacked me and is now trying to break into my house? They'd send a psychologist. . . I slowly put my phone down and the man stopped pulling on the door. Pushing his face against the glass he growled showing sharp teeth.

I started at the man and pretended to call someone putting it to my ear and talking. "Hello? I would like to report something strange." I began to say the man snarled dropping my phone and running away transforming back into a large wolf as he did so. I let out a relieved sigh and stood there for what seemed like forever before opening my door and grabbing my cellphone. I quickly closed the door and locked it again. I turned it on and it seemed undamaged, but upon opening it up to my photos I found the creatures photo deleted. Did it- he? Just want to get rid of the photo?

i slowly limped my way over to the counter picking up the juicy ripe tomato, but now my appetite had gone away. In fact I felt more sick to my stomach then anything. uhh Actually a bit light headed to-? i dropped the tomato grabbing my head as I leaned against the counter my vision blurrying. I soon completely lost my balance and fell to the ground everything going completely dark.


	2. Chapter 2

When I came to the entire day had gone by now the sky was a deep blue and only blue no stars to be shown. I shakily sat up feeling queasy and rubbing my head. "What happened?" I asked myself closing my eyes tightly as I tried to stop the spinning.

"I bit your leg." A deep voice said. I snapped my eyes open and screamed as they met blood red ones. I quickly backed away from the monster. "It's ok it's ok! God damn it this isn't cool at all." he sighed before yelping as I threw a pan at him. It hit him directly in the face with a loud clang. The pan clattered as it hit the ground. "Fuck!" He cursed his nose oozing a black fluid.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted grabbing another pan and threatening to throw it. He looked at me as he covered his nose. Mumbling something under his breath in a language I didn't understand. "What was that!"

"None of your business." He walked over and grabbed the pan with a clawed hand yanking it away from me. "Will you relax? It's not cool to panic."

"You bit me, broke into my house, and change into animals why shouldn't I be panicking?!" I yanked on the on trying to get him to let go of it. So I could beat him with it.

"You're fiery aren't you." He mused with a chuckle. "Now stop struggling. I'm trying to help." He let go of my pan and grabbed my bandage leg roughly pulling on me.

"Let go of me!" I kicked at him nearly hitting his face again. He snarled baring his teeth and painfully squeezed my leg. Making me wince in pain. "Stop it!"

"The only reason you're not dead on the floor is that I'm helping you so maybe you should calm down lady-"

"Maka." I hissed

"What." He scrunched his face up slightly in confusion.

"My name is Maka Alb-Mmf!" He put his hand over my mouth gripping my cheeks with his claws.

"Don't tell spirits your full name. Then they can control you." He simply stated with a slight glare. "You wouldn't want that would you Maka?" He shook my head no with his hand. "No, I wouldn't want that. Thank you for healing my leg." He mimicked my voice perfectly. He then let go of my face and went back to looking at my bandaged leg. I remained silent although keeping an eye on him. There wasn't much I could do right now, but if he tries anything. . . I grip the pan tightly in my hand.

"What are you?" I asked as he began unbandaged my leg.

"None of your business." He scoffed now examining the deep bite marks. "Didnt realize I bit down so hard." He mused to himself. He held my leg by the ankle with one hand and then placed the other one on the wound. His hand radiated dark energy from the palm. Some would describe it as glowing, but it's more of the exact opposite the absence of light.

"I called someone so you better tell me what you are. Otherwise I'm sure doctors would love taking you apart." I spat lies in the hopes he would give me more information.

"I know you're lying so drop it. I've been watching the house for hours if you really called someone they would have come for you already and spirit is as much as a description you are going to get." Where he placed his hand on my wound felt numb, what's he doing?

"Spirits can be many things ghosts, angels-"

He interrupted me with a laugh. "Aaaww you think I'm an angel how sweet! Given the mortal interpretation." His voice oozed with sarcasm. I almost feel like hitting him the pan just for that.

"An angel wouldn't have bitten me."

"Oh, so you're the expert now. Wow." He let go of my leg and I quickly backed up. "There you won't die now." He walked off towards the sliding door before looking back. "You should still stay off of it though." He then turned into an owl and flew away leaving me alone to ponder what just happened.

I looked at my leg slowly stretching it straight. The gaping bite marks had now turned into small wounds. Almost resembling scrapes. What kind of monster attacks someone and then goes around and heals the wound? I carefully got up making sure not to put to much pressure on my leg. I hobbled to my spice rack. What did that Unnatural tv show say? Spirits don't like salt? I think?

I open the spoke rack grabbing a big think of salt and hobbled to the door pouring the salt in a line in front of it. If it doesn't keep spirits out it will at least keep snails out. Not that snails have been a problem for me anyway, but you know. I glance through the sliding door seeing the large white owl staring at me from the trees. A shiver going up my spine. Why is he still here? Is he waiting to fatten me up and eat me or something? That's what some spirits do right? ...No, that's witches.


End file.
